... wo suki
... wo suki (...を好き; I love...) is a song appearing in #OnlineStar. It debuts in episode 06. Overview ...wo suki is a coupling track of My Place wo Sagashiteru. In its debut episode, the song causes a controversy about the lyrics which the community consider as questionable. While Mai (and thus Kira) doesn't notice the situation for a while, theories are made to explain the change of topics in Kira's songs. The majority in VirtNet starts believing that Kira has got a boyfriend. Kira explains the lyrics of the song at the end of the debut episode by posting on VirtNet. The post says: "Everyone, please read this regarding the content of '… wo suki'. Those lyrics are not about a 'boyfriend', I could have or similar or any other things, I have read about in the last days. '… wo suki' is written about my favourite music instrument: the piano. To be honest, I am terribly bad in playing in public, and I don't think that I am good in playing it, but I still keep on playing. I know my piano very well, I guess, and tuning ect. isn't a problem to me. It's actually quite easy, but I know many people who don't dare to touch the strings of a piano. None of my friends actually knows of 'Kira Star'. And I don't want them to know it. Sometimes, it's actually quite difficult to keep it from them as a secret, but it's exiting. I really love my piano, and whenever I am playing - and I would love to play always - I wonder if we, the piano and me, will find new melodies to play." Lyrics Insert Version |-|Romanized= Mainichi zubi ga furueru Demo, mou ichido, Basho de KIMI ni fureru, daremoga shinai Kekka ga dou naru ka fumei Dare mo shirubekide wanai Watashi no chiisana himitsu yo Tomodachi ga shitte ireba Subete wo kaeru darou I know, I know… Dou iu wake ka EKISAITINGU Kurayami no naka de KIMI to asobu Totsuzen, yoru wa ichi nichi ni kawaru I could never leave you again Dou iu wake ka RABU SUTOURII KIMI to watashi, kodoku na heya de au Konkai wa doko made iku no? Himitsu no mokuhyou tassuru deshou ka? Moshi dekireba, KIMI to issho ni Subete no inochi wo iki teru Whatever I say Subete wa zutto onaji KIMI wo aisuru wo yamenai Kore wo shitsumon suru to, Suki ni narudarou ka Zen sekai ni gimon wo teisuru KIMI wo suki |-|Japanese= 毎日　指が震える でも、もう一度 場所でキミに触れる、誰もがしない 結果がどうなるか不明 誰も知るべきではない 私の小さな秘密よ 友達が知っていれば すべてを変えるだろう I know, I know… どういうわけか　エキサイティング 暗闇の中でキミと遊ぶ 突然、夜は1日に変わる I could never leave you again どういうわけか　ラブストーリー キミと私、孤独な部屋で会う 今回はどこまで行くの？ 秘密の目標　達するでしょうか？ もしできれば、キミと一緒に すべての命を生きてる Whatever I say すべてはずっと同じ キミを愛するをやめない これを質問すると、 好きになるだろうか 全世界に疑問を呈する キミを好き |-|English= Every day, my fingers tremble But yet, once again, I touch you At places, no other dares to Unknown what the result will be No one should ever know It's my little secret If my friends would learn of it It would change everything I know, I know… Somehow, it is exciting Playing with you in the dark Suddenly, the night turns to a day I could never leave you again Somehow, it has something of a love story You and me, meeting in the lonely room How far are we going to go this time? My secret goal, will we reach it? If I could, I would spend every second Just with you Whatever I say Everything stays the same I won't stop loving you Questioning this, Would be like Questioning the whole world Liking 'you' Full Version |-|Romanized= Mainichi zubi ga furueru Demo, mou ichido, Basho de KIMI ni fureru, daremoga shinai Kekka ga dou naru ka fumei Dare mo shirubekide wanai Watashi no chiisana himitsu yo Tomodachi ga shitte ireba Subete wo kaeru darou I know, I know… Dou iu wake ka EKISAITINGU Kurayami no naka de KIMI to asobu Totsuzen, yoru wa ichi nichi ni kawaru I could never leave you again Dou iu wake ka RABU SUTOURII KIMI to watashi, kodoku na heya de au Konkai wa doko made iku no? Himitsu no mokuhyou tassuru deshou ka? Moshi dekireba, KIMI to issho ni Subete no inochi wo iki teru Whatever I say Subete wa zutto onaji KIMI wo aisuru wo yamenai Kore wo shitsumon suru to, Suki ni narudarou ka Zen sekai ni gimon wo teisuru KIMI wo suki Fureru yubi ga KIMI ni todoku Demo, toki ni wa, KIMI wa kyohi suru Ano byou de, kimi wa watashi to issho ni Asonde imasu ka? Mochiron I should know Souzou ga samayou Watashitachi wo tsunagu renai de wanai Mushi suru I know, I know… KIMI ga watashi to onaji wo kimochi nai kamo shirenai Desukedo, KIMI wo suki Watashi ga nozomunara kinishinai, You make me return Whatever I say Subete wa zutto onaji KIMI wo aisuru wo yamenai Kore wo shitsumon suru to, Suki ni narudarou ka Chiisana koto ni gimon wo teisuru KIMI wo suki |-|Japanese= 毎日　指が震える でも、もう一度 場所でキミに触れる、誰もがしない 結果がどうなるか不明 誰も知るべきではない 私の小さな秘密よ 友達が知っていれば すべてを変えるだろう I know, I know… どういうわけか　エキサイティング 暗闇の中でキミと遊ぶ 突然、夜は1日に変わる I could never leave you again どういうわけか　ラブストーリー キミと私、孤独な部屋で会う 今回はどこまで行くの？ 秘密の目標　達するでしょうか？ もしできれば、キミと一緒に すべての命を生きてる Whatever I say すべてはずっと同じ キミを愛するをやめない これを質問すると、 好きになるだろうか 全世界に疑問を呈する キミを好き 震える指がキミに届く でも、時には、キミは拒否する あの秒で、キミは私と一緒に 遊んでいますか？ もちろん I should know 想像がさまよう 私たちをつなぐ恋愛ではない 無視する I know, I know… キミが私と同じを気持ちないかもしれない ですけど、キミを好き 私が望むなら気にしない、 You make me return Whatever I say すべてはずっと同じ キミを愛するをやめない これを質問すると、 好きになるだろうか 小さなことに疑問を呈する キミを好き |-|English= Every day, my fingers tremble But yet, once again, I touch you At places, no other dares to Unknown what the result will be No one should ever know It's my little secret If my friends would learn of it It would change everything I know, I know… Somehow, it is exciting Playing with you in the dark Suddenly, the night turns to a day I could never leave you again Somehow, it has something of a love story You and me, meeting in the lonely room How far are we going to go this time? My secret goal, will we reach it? If I could, I would spend every second Just with you Whatever I say Everything stays the same I won't stop loving you Questioning this, Would be like Questioning the whole world Liking 'you' With my trembling finger, I reach out for you Yet, sometimes, you coldly reject me In those seconds, I am the one, you play with, right? Of course, I should have known… My imagination wanders Although, it's not romance that connects us I ignore it either way I know, I know You might not feel the same as I do, But I can't help but love you Not caring if I want or not, You make me return, Whatever others say Everything stays the same I won't stop loving you Questioning this, Would be like Questioning the smallest things Liking 'you' Trivia * The title is pronounced as wo suki, ignoring the dots. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Songs Category:OnlineStar Music Category:Insert Song